Changing Times Xx Revised! xX
by Yaoi no Megami
Summary: I hope you people didn't forget me.... ^_^ I'm back! ... And hopefully better than ever... Usa/Veggie
1. The Future's Definately Changing

Sorry I didn't tell all you faithful readers!!!! *Crickets chirp* -_-;; Or maybe I don't have any faithful readers... I didn't like some things about this story, so I'm revising it. ^_^ I hope it turns out better this time... But as you can see not many things have changed in this chapter. Sorry I've taken so long to update, but school work calls. Luckily it's my spring break here in Florida, so I plan to write more while I'm off. And now on with the story.. Enjoy!  
  
"...." Speaking.... Speaking telepathically, which will appear much later  
'....' Thoughts (AN) Author's notes  
* After a word means the translation is at the end of the chapter  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'When did the youma start getting so tough?' I thought to myself as I dodged another one of the youma's attacks. At the moment three inners were down and Tuxedo Kamen was trying to weaken the youma with the help of Jupiter.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!!" I found myself yelling as he narrowly missed the youma's sword. I sighed in relief, momentarily forgetting about the battle, but it didn't last long. My eyes snapped open as I heard someone scream my name only to see the youma rushing towards me with it's sword in hand. I suddenly felt like a deer caught in the headlights, my legs seemed to be frozen in place as I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain. I felt something, but it wasn't the pain I expected, instead I felt myself being pushed out of the way by Tuxedo Kamen. My eyes opened just in time to see the youma's sword being plunged through Tuxedo Kamen's chest.  
  
"TUXEDO KAMEN, IIE!!!!" I screamed again, only this time my voice was choked with tears as I rushed to his side. I looked up at the youma icily, bringing out my scepter.  
  
"Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" The youma turned to dust and I saw Jupiter collapse to her knees from exhaustion. I could feel the hot tears flowing down my cheeks and I sat down, cradling Tuxedo Kamen's head in my lap.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to end like this, Tuxedo Kamen... Mamo-chan... We were supposed to rule Crystal Tokyo together... We were supposed to be together forever... Gomen, gomen nasai I wasn't there to save you like you've always done for me. Aishiteru, Mamo-chan, I'll never stop loving you... Gomen nasai I couldn't save you..." I whispered tearfully, combing my hands soothingly through his hair. (AN ~ ..... Did I just write that...? *Asks herself how she managed to stomach that*) My head suddenly snapped up to the new evil presence I sensed above me. I barely had time to register the blast that came flying towards me before it hit me, the force sending me back several feet. The darkness threatened to consume me as I faded between consciousness and unconsciousness. I felt a strangely cold hand grab my arm roughly grab my arm and opened my eyes to see a face I thought I'd never have to see again.  
  
'...Emerald...?' Was my last thought before I was surrounded by the darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I awoke to the feeling of cold metal clamps around my already sore wrists. I opened my eyes to look around the strange room I found myself in. The walls were made of cold stone bricks and I saw several strange objects that looked like some sort of torture devices.  
  
"She's awake, my oujo." A feminine voice interrupted my train of thought. My eyes snapped in the direction of the voice, 'I thought Emerald was dead... but if that's so how is she standing here in front of me?' Emerald's attire hadn't changed at all, she was still the same woman she thought she'd destroyed so long ago. She smiled coldly at me as another figure entered the room.  
  
"Finally awake my tenshi? You remember me don't you..." He asked as he stepped into the light and began walking towards me. I couldn't mask my surprise, here was Demando standing before me when I thought he was dead. How could this be..? I could only stare at him as he grabbed my chin and moved my face into the beam of light coming from a small, barred window.  
  
"You're just as I remember, my tenshi, still as beautiful as ever. Soon you will be beautiful and more powerful than you could imagine...." He said silkily, caressing the side of my face.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I choked out, which was difficult considering my dry mouth.  
  
"You need not know my tenshi. Since we last met I've become the Oujo no Kurayami.* And one day, my little Hikari no Tenshi,* will one day rule beside me as my queen, the Hime no Kurayami* as well as my own personal Shinimegami.*" He ended with an unnerving cold smile.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, glaring all the while.  
  
"It means you'll be mine, and only mine. Not yet of course, I want to break your spirit first. Then you'll be mine... completely. But that can wait until later." He laughed coldly, staring icily at me as he grabbed a whip from a nearby table. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the pain to come....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What should we do? The enemy has Usagi now..." Minako said, chewing on her lip in worry  
  
"I've pinpointed Usagi's position..." Ami said quietly, looking at minna's faces.  
  
"Then why are we still sitting here!? Let's go!" Makoto's fist came down on the small table, shaking it slightly.  
  
"Are you sure we should go in?" Minako shifted her questioning gaze to Machete, then to Rei who would give the okay.  
  
Rei stared solemnly at the floor, "Iie." All eyes turned to her, silently questioning why they shouldn't save their hime.  
  
"We can't risk leaving Tokyo unprotected to go find Usagi. We are Tokyo's only defense against youma's and we can't risk loosing innocent lives because we went to find her. Usagi's going to have to learn to take care of herself this time. The world's depending on us... We can't die trying to save someone who's already lost to us." Rei ended softly, wiping the tears that brimmed her eyes. This was the hardest decision she'd ever made... It saddened her to know that she'd never see Usagi again, but Tokyo couldn't be left unprotected. One by one all of the senshi slowly agreed, and Ami closed her mini computer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the sound of footsteps that signaled Demando's daily visit I stubbornly raised my head and tried to lean less on the chains that held me up. I refused to let them know how bad off I really was. No matter how much pain I was in, I wouldn't myself die, not here any ways. How long have I been here? More than a month at the very least. Through all the beatings I still stubbornly held onto my pride, I'd finally grown a backbone, but at what costs?  
  
Demando stood at the doorway with his arms crossed, chuckling lightly, "I admire you tenshi, you know that don't you? You've survived everything so far and that makes you worthy..." I couldn't help but look at him in surprise as he strode towards me, reaching out to cup my chin. My face was the one part of my body that he hadn't allowed anyone to harm through all the beatings.  
  
"Yes... You're worthy..." He mumbled before a shock of dark energy burst from his fingertips into me. Only my screams of pain could be heard throughout the fortress.  
  
"It may be painful, my tenshi, and it could take some time, but when it's all over you will truly be perfection." He whispered in her ear when her screams had momentarily stopped. He laughed and redoubled his magic efforts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I could hear their voices, but I refused to acknowledge them, let them think I was still asleep.  
  
Too weak to be able to escape anyway, they'd finally, after what I considered to be half a year, unchained me and given me a dungeon cell, not that it made matters any better. Because of the added "comfort" Owas now beat harder and more often.  
  
And that didn't count Demando's daily infusing me with some strange, dark magic.  
  
"Time to wake up, sunshine!" Emerald laughed, yanking me to my feet by my dirty, tangled hair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Deep in the dark the solitude got to I the worst. My senshi still hadn't come for me after what had to have been at least a year. My hope was gone. My happiness, gone.  
  
But I still had her pride. I was the only living Lunarian left, my mother had died just to let me be reborn. And I was determined to live-- at least until I was free once more. Besides my pride, I also had the secret power I could sense steadily growing within me. Someday, when I was more sure of myself, I would use it. I would get away, and die free.  
  
*****  
  
"Do you know how long you've been here, my tenshi?" Demando asked from the doorway of my cell. I slowly, and painfully, stood and raised my chin, refusing to answer. I had stopped talking a long while ago. "You've been here for five years." He answered, despite the silence. "Five years, and for most of that time I've been using just the right spells to change you, tenshi. So tell me why you are still the same!" His voice grew angry and dangerous. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Why haven't my spells worked on you?"  
  
'They have', I thought, boldly smirking at him, 'Only I've been able to control them.' When my silence ensued, Demando slapped me with as much force as he could.  
  
"What good are you?" He demanded. "If my powers won't work on you, then what good are you? If I can't break you this way, my tenshi, then your usefulness to me is gone. Prove to me that I shouldn't kill you." He lowered his head. Just as his lips brushed against mine, I gathered energy in my hands and blasted him across the room.  
  
"My body may be weak, and I may be in pain." I spat, "But my powers are enough to get me out of here!" When first captured, my body had automatically absorbed the silver crystal to protect it. Now concentrating on it, I made my wish.  
  
"Take me away." I whispered.  
  
A light shot across the sky, crossing over the Black Forest, passing Capsule Corporation, and zipping past Satan City. The light began to slow, and landed with a bright flash inside a section of wooded area far away from any form of civilization.  
  
I began to laugh, rolling onto my back in the warm grass and finally feeling the sun once more on my pale face. I took a deep breath of fresh, pure air and listened to the sounds of birds chirping with joy.  
  
Free.  
  
I was finally free again.  
  
Yes, I'd used a lot of power. And the will to survive, to not let my enemies have the satisfaction of killing me, was forgotten. My wounds were... horrible, many had reopened. I would probably die in a day or two.  
  
But I was free.  
  
I giggled to myself and picked a flower that was nearby, holding it up to my nose for a moment, then weakly dropping my hand.  
  
I would gladly let myself die now, free.  
  
At least then I could get some rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Notes : So what did ya think? Better or worse? Even though there aren't many changes in this chp I know. Seems like I've had this chp forever... But my editor lost her internet, so don't get mad at me because there are mistakes in here!! ^_^ Hope you liked it!  
  
**Ouji no Kurayami - Prince of Darknees  
**Hikari no Tenshi - Angel of Light  
**Hime no Kurayami - Princess of Darkness  
**Shinimegami - Goddess of Death 


	2. ABOUT BRING ON THE RAIN

I know you guys are thinking it's gonna be exactly like Bring on the Rain, but I asked her permission to use those scences so the story could be more interesting. My story is going in a totally different direction! Hers is all about Usagi getting comfortable with her scars and memories, mine is all about her over coming the death of Mamoru and trying to fing new love.(See the difference...?) I just wanted to add some spice, send more reviews!(I build the story off what you think, so that means flames too!!)  
  
I need all votes in by next Saturday so I can began the next chapter and have it out by Wedensday or earlier. Remember to vote!   
  
Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, or Gohan  
  
  
LATERS!!  
-Sparkle- 


	3. The Ooji no Saiyajin

After what seemed like years of sleep I finally woke up. I haven't had that much sleep in years! Then I remembered the reason I woke up, I could sense a large evil presence about 15 of miles away. I could also sense two other presences, which were pure, but they were fading out while the evil presence, which was actually more of a mixture of purity and evil, had barely dropped in the slightest. I painfully sat up and looked at my wounds, most of them had stopped bleeding, leaving only scars that would never go away. "Well I might as well help out, I'm not dead yet." My voice surprised even me, I hadn't spoke in years and as a result my voice was also very low and raspy. After going so long without using my voice, it hurt to even talk. "I think that pure power could use my help, it's pretty low and still dropping." I felt my power rise within me, the powers Demando unintentionally gave me. It struck me that he would probably start looking for me now that he knew I was so powerful. Now the question was could I use this power, or would it turn me into a youma like Emerald and Demando...?  
  
'I guess there's only one way to find out...' I thought closing my eyes, searching for the power within. Once I found it I took a deep breath, and pulled it to the surface. For a moment, nothing happen, then I began to scream in pain as a transformation began to take place. My skin was literally being ripped apart, and I felt my crescent moon appear on my forehead, only it was now enter twined with a star. My hair turned from gold to silver and my scars disappeared as my skin became perfectly smooth like it had once been. As the pain began to subside, I looked down at myself. I was wearing a tight black dress with a slit that went to my upper thighs. There was also a red cloth that tied around my waist hanging down to my ankles with words written in ancient Lunarian. I was also wearing black leather high-heeled boots that went to my knees and black gloves that reached my elbows. Instead of my usual odango's my now silver hair cascaded freely down my back in waves that curled naturally at the end. (AN ~ I think I'm going to draw a picture of this for anyone who wants to see. When I scan it I'll put it in my group gallery, the link to my group is on my profile and I'll probably add the link to the picture in my profile once I finish.)  
  
Then I noticed why there had been so much pain during the transformation. Wings. There was a pair of white fluffy wings on my back now. They weren't like the fake wings I had in my eternal form, these were real and actually worked. I experimentally opened my new wings, and on my first try, I took off into the sky. Through the massive forest I spotted a small house and later a large dome-like building with the letters CC written on it, and in a few minutes I was flying over the area where I had sensed the pure power fall.  
  
Before landing I surveyed the area and spotted someone with black spiky hair laying on the ground. Not too far away from him a short guy with gravity defying hair was attempting to fight a huge, rampaging ape. 'That thing is completely out of control!' I thought walking closer to the man with spiky hair sprawled out on the ground. I cautiously leaned over him, "What happened to you? You look worse than I probably do!" I said, half amused as I used my new powers to heal him. He was still unconscious, so I flew to a cliff near the battle field and watched.  
  
After a few moments I realized what he was trying to do. Apparently the ape's source of power was coming from a ball of light in the sky and the short gut was trying to cut the ape's tail off. Maybe that's how I could help.... I flew as quickly as possible until I was behind the ape and materialized a sword. In one fluid motion I cut the beast's tail off, which caused it to scream in pain as I backed away. It then began to shrink and its fur began to disappear, leaving a small boy. Now I really got a chance to see the man that was fighting the beast. He was very handsome, even though his hair was questionable. He had on a blue body suit with armor. His hair seemed to defy gravity and stuck up straight in the air. "Who the hell are you!?" He angrily shouted. Blood tricked out of his mouth and he wiped it off. "Who cares? Nobody else ever did." I said bitterly.   
  
I shot a silver beam at him, knocking him unconscious. Then with my new wings I flew down and sat beside his now limp body and used my healing powers to restore his energy.   
"How did you do that?" Oh, great now the kid woke up.... And here comes the one-sided game of 21 questions...  
  
"What's your name?" I asked lightly as I materialized some clothes for him and tossed them in his direction. It seems that his odd transformation left him bare of all clothes. (AN ~ If only he were a teenager....)   
  
"Son Gohan. Do you know what happened to my dad?" He asked, easily catching the clothes I tossed him and quickly dressing.   
  
"Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi. Your dad should be fine after getting a little rest, and the same goes for whoever this is." I stated, glancing at Vegeta before turning my gaze back to the now clothed boy.  
  
"He said he was the Ooji no Saiya-jins, Vegeta. He's one of the few surviving saiya-jins from the planet Vegeta."   
  
"Gohan, do you know of a place where we can take your dad and Vegeta? They should see a doctor even after being healed." It was bad enough that they had been hurt, I didn't think they should stay in the middle of nowhere cooking in the sun too.  
  
After a moment of thought he replied, "We could take them to Capsule Corp. (AN ~ Whenever mentioned later it will be referred to as CC.) Bulma lives there, she's a friend of my dad, and she's also a doctor. My mom said she'd be visiting CC today any ways."   
  
"Well then, bring your dad over here and I'll have us there in no time." I told him as I turned back to Vegeta and waited for Gohan to bring his father. I hoped the building I saw earlier was the same building he was talking about. 


	4. Anger and Sadness

*** 5-07-02 ***  
Hey!! Sup? What do you guys think of the story so far? I'm sorry it's such a short chapter. I'm having a few problems at school (mostly guy problems...) so I took a break from writing. I also auditioned for the talent show, wish me luck! I've been buried under homework until recently. I'm thinking about not writing anything else until the summer, but I'm hoping to get another chapter out soon, Wish Me Luck!  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
At first it was a pretty quiet ride there. I didn't say and thing to Gohan until....  
  
"Gohan! I think we have a problem here! He's waking up!!" I shouted to Gohan slowly coming to a stop. He kept moving around, and I was about to drop him. "I can't hold him much longer if he keeps moving around." I managed out, struggling to keep my grip on his wrists. (AN She's holding him up by his hands.) *groan* "What happened?" He murmured. Then he became fully awake and remembered what happened, "Hey!!! Where the hell do you think you're taking me!?!?!?" He began to struggle even more, trying to free his hands. "Calm down! Just stay still and wait or I'll have to knock you out again." I tried to reason with him. "And just who the hell do you think you are!?!?" "SHUT UP! I know I'm better than you'll ever be! I protect this planet like it was my own, then you come along and try to destroy it! Right now I could destroy you in the blink of an eye and not even care.... You're just like the others that came to my dimension.... Cold and heartless .....!"Both of them were staring at me curiously.  
  
"Well?! What are we waiting for? LETS GO!" I snapped at Gohan. He visibly and audibly gulped and continued flying toward C.C. Even I was amazed that this Vegeta guy had stopped struggling. By the time we got there I had calmed down and was almost back to normal. "Now Gohan, they need to see a doctor." I stated calmly. "I don't need to see a doctor, onna. I am perfectly fine." He said arrogantly after Gohan left. I could tell he was lying, though. He was bruised badly and looked very weak. "Sure, Vegetable Head..... You keep thinking that..." I replied sarcastically. "Where did you come from not to know of the Saiya-jins? You dare defy the almighty Prince of the Saiya-jins?" '*sigh* I'm surprised him and his ego can fit on Earth.... Such idiots...' "And where did you come from not to know of the Lunarians? You dare defy the beautiful and graceful Princess Serenity, ruler of the entire universe?" I challenged him, knowing that would shut him up. His eyes widened and he was speechless for several moments. "How--" He began just as Gohan and the doctor returned.  
  
Without even saying a word Gohan picked Goku up while Vegeta and I followed. Vegeta seemed to be deep in thought staring distractedly at the ground. After reaching the room, I choose to wait outside and think. 'What am I going to do? It's not like I have a place to stay.... I'm sure as hell not going back home, which reminds me.... about Mamoru.' Tears came to my eyes, wondering what had happened to him, 'He's probably dead...' "What's wrong with you, onna?" Vegeta's rude voice interrupting my thoughts. "Nothing." I replied wiping my eyes. "Did you always have those wings?" Gohan asked popping up behind Vegeta. "Thanks for reminding me, and no. I have to change back to my normal form." 'That's gonna be painful....'  
  
  
I NEED AT LEAST 80 REVIEWS SO I CAN RELEASE THE NEW CHAPTER!!!! I NEED  
SOME SERIOUS INSPERATION!!!! 


	5. The Pain

***** 5-10-02 *****  
  
Sorry this chapter was out so late...I know that it's really weird I wanted a certain amount of reviews to release this chapter but.... *pouts* I didn't even know if you liked my stories anymore. Only a few people were reviewing my stories, and I was very disappointed. Please try to be more active even if you only want to say 'good story' or 'write more'. I love to get feedback!  
  
******  
  
I knew that my transformation would cause a lot of pain. "If I go back to my normal self... I won't survive much longer..." I whispered, more to myself then anyone else. I guess they heard me since they both replied, "What do you mean?" "You'll see.." I replied, still a little shocked they had heard me. Without the power I was now using, I was pretty sure that I wouldn't survive much longer. I closed my eyes and, after a few moments, opened them again. Instead of two glowing, pupil-less orbs of silver, my pain filled eyes were their normal shade of crystal blue.  
  
Vegeta was about to say that changing, my eye color wasn't very impressive when I suddenly gasped and doubled over. Slowly, obviously painfully, my wings began to retract into my back and I screamed in agony. Both of their eyes widened in surprise, and the doctor came out hearing my pain filled scream.  
  
In one fluid motion my hair went from its silver to would have been glistening gold if it had been clean. My starlight colored skin darkened slightly to what was left of my old tan, and my scars began to form everywhere except for my face. My recent wounds also began to form; most of them still bleeding. My blood stained sailor fuku replaced my red and black outfit. As my wings completely disappeared I slowly rose from the ground, never even realizing I'd been crouched on the ground, and the crescent moon and star on my forehead flickered and disappeared. I could tell that they were all in shock. Pain filled my entire body and I collapsed as darkness over took me...  
  
***  
  
'What's going on...?' I thought to myself shifting in bed to get the sun out of my eyes. Suddenly everything that had happened came rushing back and I bolted up in bed, immediately wishing I hadn't. I was sore practically everywhere, and my head hurt like hell. I looked around the strange room I was in and examining the bandages they had put on my bleeding wounds. I looked at the clock on the nightstand deciding to go get something to eat. I slowly got off the bed trying to walk even though I know I shouldn't. I walked down the hall until I turned a blind corner and ran into some one. Even though I wasn't going very fast the sheer impact was still enough to knock me down.  
  
"What the hell are you doing out of bed, onna?" I could tell that was Vegeta's annoying, arrogant voice without even looking up. "Well, I do need to eat ya know!" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. He only grunted in response as I managed to push myself off the ground. "Can you take me to the kitchen?" I asked briskly brushing off my clothes. A mischievous smirk spread across his face and in one fluid he swooped me up in his arms and flew through the house until we reached the kitchen. Then he dropped me on the floor and I jumped up and yelled in his ear, "Are you totally insane!?!?!" "You said to take you to the kitchen, you didn't say how." He stated simply walking out of the room with a satisfied smirk on his face. I on the other hand was totally steamed at him, 'I hate that guy what is his problem!? He is such an asshole!' 


	6. The Dragon Balls

***** Long Time No See! *****  
Sorry this chapter took so long, but we had to do finals so I was too busy to write. Besides that my dad screwed up the computer so the Internet didn't work. The last chapter was kinda…. how do I say this…. CORNY. I hope you keep reading even though that chapter was messed up. And now on with the story….  
***** Laters! *****  
  
After I got something to eat I started to feel better, and I could walk again. My strength was slowly but surely coming back to me, so I decided to go on a short walk to sort my thoughts out. In a matter of minutes I had found my way out of the maze they called a house. I stepped outside and began to walk through a forest near C.C. 'What am I going to do? I can't believe this is happening! I have to find a way to bring Mamoru back to life… but how…? And how am I supposed to get back to my own dimension? I wonder what happened to the scouts any ways...' I was deep in thought when I came across a small river. I climbed on top of a huge rock by the river and continued to think of questions I knew I couldn't answer while dangling my feet into the flowing water.   
  
"Usagi..?" I whipped my head around at the sound of my name. "Oh, hey Gohan. What are you doing here?" I asked pulling my feet out of the water. He replied, "I was training nearby when I saw you over here. So why are you here?" I brought my knees to my chest, turning my hear to look at him, "I was just thinking. In my dimension, someone I loved died. I guess I just miss them." "I'm sorry, Usagi." A moment later, his face suddenly lit up and he smiled, "I think I may be able to help you. In our dimension we have Dragon Balls, and if you get all 7 you can make a wish and it will come true!... But since our Dragon Balls were destroyed we have to go to Namek to make our wish, but instead of 1 wish we get 3. (AN ~ I know they don't know this yet or not, but in this story they do. A lot of things will have to be altered to make this story work, take Vegeta staying for instance, so don't complain.) We only need to make 2 wishes, so you can use the 3rd wish." My eyes widened in surprise, and I hesitantly asked, "Really...? Will you take me with you to Namek?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Arigato, Gohan!"  
  
Before I knew it I was hugging the life out of him. I barely heard him say, "I... c-can't... breathe..." I noticed that his face was changing colors and I released him with a quick, "Gomen nasai!" After he caught his breath he took me back to C.C. and I went back up to my room. I fell on the bed with a loud sigh and began to think about what would happen when Mamoru came back to life. Half way through my fantasy, I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and opened the door to find Vegeta with a HUGE tray of food. He had an annoyed look on his face and was eating on of the small sandwiches from the tray. "What took you so long? The onna said to bring this to you for lunch." he brushed past me to put the tray on the night-stand and disappeared down the hall.' 


	7. The Ever So Annoying Prince

I sat down on the bed staring at the tray Vegeta shoved onto the nightstand before I moved the tray onto the bed in front of me and started to eat. 'I never even noticed Vegeta was so cute... and he's definitely stronger than Mamoru... Wait a sec! What am I thinking!?!? I'm here to bring Mamoru back to life, not to fall in love with Vegeta!! I love Mamoru.... don't I....?' I shook my head to clear it of these thoughts, of course I love Mamoru. I refused to think about it anymore, and in a matter of minutes, I was finished eating and heading down to the kitchen with the left over dishes in hand.   
Giving the dishes to the woman in the kitchen I looked around for something to do. Bulma was in the living room watching TV and Gohan was nowhere to be found, so I went in search of Vegeta. I followed his ki signature to a huge room in the back yard marked 'Gravity Room'. (AN ~ For you who don't know it will be referred to as the G.R. from now on) Rather than go through the main entrance I went around to the side through a door marked for visitors. (AN ~ I know that's not true but I had to think of something right...?) I could see Vegeta through the glass window conveniently placed next to the door in front of me. I walked closer and saw him punching and kicking at his invisible sparring partner. I watched the sweat roll down the side of his face as he intensely stared straight ahead, seemingly at thin air, wearing only his navy blue boxers.   
One minute he was there kicking and punching, and the next he had disappeared. My eyes went wide and darted around the room for any signs of him, but I found none. 'Where did he go...?' I thought looking around the now empty room once more. "Looking for me?" Vegeta's arrogant voice said from behind me. I must have jumped 2 feet in the air at the sound of his voice. "Don't sneak up on me like that!! You scared me half to death!" I exclaimed placing a hand over my rapidly beating heart as I turned to face him.  
'...Kami did he really have to sneak up on me like that..? I never noticed how built Vegeta was... He must work out a lot to have muscles like that. I know that Mamoru couldn't even be HALF as strong as Vegeta.' An amused grin crossed my face at that thought. "HELLO!?!?!" Vegeta yelled waving his hand in front of my face. "Did you say something?" I asked coming out of my thoughts. "I asked you what you were doing." He repeated with exaggerated slowness. I blushed a deep red and looked at my feet in embarrassment, "Oh, nothing.... I was bored and there was nothing to do." A mischievous grin crossed his face , "So you just wanted to see me in my boxers, huh? I know I'm hot, but do try to control yourself, onna." My face turned an even deeper shade of red, if that was possible, and he turned away with a deep laugh. As he was walking back into the G.R. my instincts kicked in and I ran out shouting after him, "THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!!!! YOU ARE THE UGLIEST CREATURE ON THE FACE OF THIS EARTH!!!!" 


	8. The Kiss, Guess you've all been waiting ...

I know it seems like I've been slacking off, but I really haven't!! I sent this chapter to my editor and never got it back, and I tried sending it to someone else but they didn't reply either. *sniffs* Please ignore any errors since I can't get anyone to reply! Enjoy!  
  
  
I angrily stomped towards the forest, I needed some time alone, time to think.  
  
'How can such an annoying man be so damn hot? So what if he's a total hottie, a prince, and possibly the strongest man on Earth? What do I care?'  
  
'LIKE HELL U DON'T CARE!!! WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO KID, YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!' A small part of my mind screamed.  
  
'UGH! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM, I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!!!! I am in love with Mamoru!' My logic kicked in, this is just great, now I'm arguing with myself...  
  
'If you're so IN LOVE with Mamoru then why is Vegeta on your mind all the time instead of Mamoru?'  
  
Can't your subconscious be SO annoying? I looked up at the darkening sky, feeling a cool breeze against my face as I realized that a storm was coming. I could feel all the color draining from my face, I hate storms and am terribly afraid of them. I turned around and felt as if my face had just gotten ever paler than before as it dawned on me that I had walked so far I couldn't see CC anymore. I took in a ragged breath as I started to jog in the direction I thought I had come from, there was no telling if this was the way to CC I could easily get lost out here. I felt a single droplet of rain land on my head as I mentally tried to prepare for the storm I was sure I would get caught in. I looked up in hopes of spotting even the smallest evidence of CC being near, my hopes were dashed when I only saw miles of forest in front of me. Several drops of rain fell from the sky, soaking my thin layer of clothing making it stick to me like a second skin. I jumped as the dark sky lit up for a split second, which was quickly followed by a deep rumble, the rain fell harder and I quickened my pace in hopes of finding shelter.  
  
I run for what seemed like hours to me, my legs burning with the effort but I didn't really feel it since practically my whole body was numb from the cold. I collapsed onto the now muddy ground in exhaustion, not caring how dirty I was. I sat there for a moment trying to regain my strength until I shakily got to my feet once again. I was breathing heavily and instantly froze when I heard a twig snap behind me, (AN ~ So maybe she wouldn't REALLY hear that, but give me a break here I had to think of something!) I turned around sharply which sent me tumbling back to the ground clutching my ankle in pain. "What are you doing way out here, onna?" I growled in frustration realizing who had cause me to hurt my ankle. "Damn it Vegeta, this is all your fault!! Can't you see I'm in pain here!?!" I yelled at him, still clutching my ankle as I looked up at him through my eyelashes angrily. "It's not my fault you tripped, onna. Stand up and let's go, the other onna is waiting for us to get back!" He plastered that annoying smirk on his face. Gritting my, getting more frustrated with him by the minute, I ignored him and tried to stand, only succeeding in hurting my ankle more as I cried out in pain.  
  
"I think I sprained my ankle, I can't possibly walk on it now! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" My ankle was rapidly swelling and pain was radiating from it as I squeezed my eyes tight in pain. I gasped in shock when I felt 2 strong arms come around me, Vegeta was picking me up princess style! I tried to ignore the sensation of his arms around me and managed to sqeak out, "What are you doing?" "You said you couldn't walk, right? What do you think I'm doing?" Came his curt response. I squealed as we suddenly blasted off into the sky and clinged to Vegeta for dear life, shutting my eyes in fear. "Calm down, onna. We'll be there soon." I hesitantly cracked open an eye to look up at Vegeta and then another so I was staring up at him, he was staring ahead to kami knows where. I don't know what came over me at this moment, but I suddenly reached out a hand and brought it to the side of his face moving it so he was staring right at me. I was enticed by his dark eyes and I knew what would happen next even though part of my mind was screaming at me not to. The space between us got smaller and smaller, as if an invisible force was drawing us together, I closed my eyes feeling his surprisingly soft lips touch mine. 


	9. IMPORTANT NOTE!

I've tried to write something for this story, but I really can't think of anything to write!!!! Haveing just escaped from the insane asylum, the men in white coats are after me. They want to put me in a straight jacket and come back with them *looks at the pile of shreds that used to be 10 brand new straight jackets* I've got a serious writer's block and I can't write anything, excluding the fact that I've been buried in school work and midterms are right around the corner. Sorry to disappoint my fans (although I'm not that sure I have any.....) but I do have a life that needs attention (I'm failing one of my classes :( !!!) I'm not sure how long this will last, but give me a bit of time to pull up my grade at least(I'm proud to say that I have a B or an A in all my other classes!)! CIVICS SUCKS!!!!!(No, Lala I don't mean physics, or the honda civic!! I have Civics as my social studies class.)  
  
Laters! 


	10. Kiss and Doubts

DON'T ANY OF YOU READERS DARE SKIP THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!! Now that I have your attention, since my normal is off somewhere not checking her e-mail, I've seriously been thinking of getting a back-up editor. Please don't tell me that you want to be my editor unless you check you e-mail daily, or at the very least weekly. You can put it in a review that you wanna be my editor, or you can e-mail me at sparkle_2500_2000@yahoo.com either way it goes to the same place. This is basically gonna be a first come, first serve deal, and if you apply you should have either AOL, Yahoo, or MSN messenger, and be sure to put that in the review or e-mail, so we don't have to e-mail each other just to get in touch. I know that this isn't the best kiss scene in the world, but I wasn't sure about how to go about writing it. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vegeta's lips were as sweet as candy, and surprisingly soft. I could feel him tense at my touch, what amazed me was when he didn't pull away from me. There was only one word I could find to describe the kiss; heaven, it was pure heaven, of course it would've been better if he were kissing me back but at the moment I didn't care. (AN ~ *gets stars in her eyes as she imagines herself in Usa's place* Some people get all the luck....) It didn't last long though, I realized what I was doing and who exactly I was kissing and quickly pulled away, feeling a blush creep over my cheeks.  
  
"Gomen Nasai Vegeta, I... don't know what came over me." I laughed nervously and licked my suddenly dry lips. He still wore the same emotionless mask and only grunted in response as we came to a stop in front of CC. He wordlessly carried me to Bulma's lab and unceremoniously dropped me onto a small cot before turning to leave.  
  
"I'm a person, NOT a sack of potatoes Vegeta!" I protested, rubbing my sore bum.  
  
"Oh, really? Wait that's right, you're to scrawny to be a sack of potatoes aren't you?" He replied with a smirk before turning to leave. I threw a pillow at him on his way out, which came flying back at me before I even had a chance to blink. I groaned when the pillow hit me square in the face before moving the pillow so that it propped my throbbing ankle up. I could faintly hear Vegeta calling, "HEY ONNA!!!" from down the hall, referring to Bulma. I sighed leaning back on the lumpy cot, why had I kissed Vegeta?  
  
'Told ya you loved him....' That annoying little voice in the back of my head gloated. If my true destiny were to be with Mamoru and if he were really my soul mate, then how could I be falling in love again? If I went with the others to Namek, then I could wish Mamoru back to life. That's what I want.... isn't it...? I struggled to convince myself that after he was back, everything would return to normal and that I would be sure of my feelings for him again. That today's kiss wouldn't mean a thing after he came back, and that I wouldn't feel so attracted to Vegeta after Mamoru returned. But... I couldn't. I couldn't shake the feeling that things would never be the same between us after everything I'd already been through in this dimension.  
  
I then heard Bulma's voice down the hall, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT VEGE-- Oh, Usagi, where's Vegeta? What happened to your ankle?"  
  
~ ~ ~ NEXT DAY ~ ~ ~  
  
The day before I had Bulma check out my ankle, only to find out that I had sprained it when I fell in the forest. I haven't seen Vegeta since he took me into Bulma's lab and I still haven't had a chance to sort out all my feelings and thoughts yet, but hunger calls. I shifted my weight so I was at the edge of my bed and awkwardly got dressed standing on 1 leg. After a good 10 minutes of struggling, I was wobbling down the hall on my crutches. I soon reached the stairs, surprised that I hadn't fell yet and breathed a sigh of relief before clumsily hopping down the stairs. It was difficult, but after a good minute or two I was nearly at the bottom. I closed my eyes tiredly and placed my crutch on what I THOUGHT would be the floor.   
  
A scream of "OONNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" could be heard from miles away...   
  
"...Gomen nasai..." I said dazedly with anime style swirlies in my eyes, I had fell on the stairs clamping my hands over my ears due to his LOUD scream.  
  
"Now you've traumatized the poor girl Vegeta!" I vaguely heard Bulma's voice through my trance like state.  
  
"HER!?!? What about my damn foot!?!?!?" 


End file.
